1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to message management in software systems, more particularly to methods for prioritizing messages in software systems.
2. Background of the Invention
Software systems require extensive testing and analysis to ensure proper operation. Testing and analysis results in messages being generated by the software system to notify the user or designer of problems or conditions of the system. A simple example of these types of messages is error messages received during the running time of a program. For example, an improper command may result in a xe2x80x98runtimexe2x80x99 error of a certain numbered condition.
However, one problem with current systems that use these messages is that there is no differentiation between messages by origin. There are no means for isolating the origin of the messages in regards to the message level. There is no interoperability with subroutines, processes and messages.
Being able to isolate the source of the message can be very helpful in analyzing systems. For example, if a large process were running, it would be helpful to be able to isolate and identify subroutines running in its context. Current systems do not provide this capability because they do not distinguish message level relating independently with process and subroutine reporting levels. Therefore, a method for control of messages on at least two levels is needed, one level for processes and one level for subroutines.
One aspect of the invention is a message control system. Subroutines running in a software system contact a report-handling module when the subroutine has a message to send. The subroutine identifies itself to the report-handling module and gives the level of the message it has. The report-handling module then determines from what process that subroutine is sending the message, the level of messages to be reported by the subroutine and the process. It then compares the message level to the subroutine and process message reporting level. If the comparison is within a defined threshold, the message is reported.